


Cardinal Sin

by kototyph



Series: Supernatural Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kototyph/pseuds/kototyph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At 8:17pm, Jared runs into Cardinal Sin soaking wet and nearly nearly half an hour late. Twenty minutes later Jared’s potential new boss is sitting on the table in front of him, boots planted on either side of Jared’s hips and his fly undone. Jared has absolutely no idea how it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cardinal Sin

**Author's Note:**

> For bewaretheides15's [Autocorrect Comment Fic](http://bewaretheides15.livejournal.com/82784.html) meme.

At 8:17pm, Jared runs into _Cardinal Sin_ soaking wet and nearly nearly half an hour late, terrified that he’ll be laughed out of the bar and damn it, this is his last interview of the day and of course it had to rain and fuck everything, everyone, seriously, can he never catch a break?

Twenty minutes later Jared’s potential new boss is sitting on the table in front of him, boots planted on either side of Jared’s hips and his fly undone, hard-on bulging obscenely against his briefs. Jared has absolutely no idea how it happened.

“Jared, right? Big boy,” Jensen smears against his open mouth, curling fingers under his waistband and chuckling at Jared’s surprised little yip. “I bet all the girls want a piece of you.”

They’re in a curtained booth in the back, and yeah it’s loud and pretty dark and the curtains are half-closed but-- in the moody purple light Jensen’s licking his lips like there’s something sweet on them, and suddenly Jared’s having a hard time continuing that thought.

His brings his hands up, wanting to touch but not knowing where, and Jensen makes an impatient sound and grabs his wrists, tugging them forward until his fingers are splayed over Jensen’s outer thighs. The heat of his body seeps through the denim and Jared grips harder, earning himself a brief flash of teeth in the darkness.

Jensen’s shirt is hanging open and he’s giving Jared an arch look, thumbs smoothing up and over the backs of his hands. “So? Show me what you got.”

He gives a slow roll of his hips and Jared’s eyes fall from Jensen’s lips to the cut lines of his abs, down to the firm thrust of him straining against the cotton, and now his mouth is absolutely watering. He risks a glance back up at Jensen’s face, but all that gets him is a roll of his eyes and a snapped, “Come on!”

As he hooks fingers under the sweat-damp elastic he’s shaking, not with nerves but with raw, undiluted want; Jensen’s dick bounces free and Jared can’t resist a lick, just there where a line of precome drips down from the wet head, and want crackles under his skin like heat lightning at the warm, salty-bitter taste of him. Jensen mutters, “Shit,” and spreads his legs wider.

Jared has been the giver of a grand total of zero blowjobs before this moment, and also has the disadvantage of having received pitifully few (“Anything over eight inches should be strictly decorative,” as one very ex-girlfriend had bluntly put it), but if the appreciative little gasps escaping Jensen are anything to go by, he thinks he’s doing okay.

He tongues the slit just to hear the next gasp go sharp and accidentally catches his teeth under the ridge when Jensen bucks, earning him a garbled curse and a hand fisted in his hair. He fits his lips around the shaft and sucks him in, letting Jensen slide back until his cock is twitching at the back of Jared’s throat and the man lets out a rough, “Christ, kid.”

He leans back on his hands and fucks up once into Jared’s mouth, and Jared encourages him with a bob of his head and wraps an arm around his hips, sliding the other into his own too-tight pants and gripping himself with a moan of relief. The sound vibrates through them and Jensen arches, head tipping back on a silent _Oh!_

Jared’s breathing hard and Jensen’s thrusts are going sloppy, quick shudders wracking him each time Jared’s lips slip and the barest edge of teeth scrapes up his length. Jared spreads his hand across Jensen’s lower back and yanks him closer, swallowing down as far as he can and hollowing his cheeks until his mouth aches. Jensen makes a startled, wanton noise and comes, jerking hard into Jared’s face like he can’t control it and that’s what makes Jared loose it. He coats his palm and drinks in Jensen, lapping and sucking and biting until the man is saying, “Jared, stop, too much.” He opens his eyes and meets Jensen’s heavy-lidded gaze, hot and sated over a red-bitten lips. As Jared watches, those lips split in a leering grin.

“Can you come in tomorrow?”

\------

At 11:55pm, Jared is home safe in bed, his own lips bruised and his throat oddly sore, and swallowing against the feeling is making him hard all over again.

// Omg... bartending... not masturbating... //

// (1/2) Ha ha okay good deal //

Jared lets his face fall back into his pillow, fabric cool on the scarlet flush spreading over his cheeks. Goddamn it. At least he got the job.


End file.
